Claire Love
by juicemuffins64
Summary: Claire is in love with Grey and wants to surprise him, but what will happen when he learns about what the surprise is? Claire x Gray, Doctor x Claire T just in case for latre chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN – okay this is my first fanfiction in a long time so please be nice ok!

UHUHUHUHuHUHUHUHUHUH (PS that is my line break ok)

Claire opened her eyes wide and breathed in the sweet morning air. It smelled like pineapple and watermellon smoothie, a perfect summer combo!

"Ah, what a great morning this is!" she said. Claire got out of bed and went into her bathroom to start doing her hair and brush her teeth. Then she went to her closet to decide on an outfit. She decided on a pale pink and white polka-dotted hair-band and mstching dress with a big pink belt and white flats. I walked outside and sheilded my eyes from the sun. Today was going to be a grate day, I thought to myself.

First, I went into the stable and said helol to and fed my horse, making sure I didn't get any horse hair or smell on me. Just to be safe, I sprayed on some perfume from my handbag and touched up my makeup. I had to look great today! Next I went to town to do my grocery shopping but because I only ate one meal a day to keep myself skinny so I didn't get much, but I did get some chocolate-making materials so I make a present for my boyfriend Grey. On the way out I saw Karen.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She asked, smiling really big. I smile back at her and replied, "I'm doing great! How are you and Ellie doing with that secret surprise party for the guys?" I said wanking at her.

"Great we have all the decorations reday in the back room so we just need to get a reservation at the Inn!" Claire squaeld. This is great, she thought to herself. Great! I can give him the chocolates then, Claire smiled. Then she went back home and put the ingredients in my fridge and went to the watterfall to see Gray.

"Hi Claire!" he called to ne, waving with both hands. Claire sighed. Gary was such a nerd sometimes!

"Hi Gery" Claire smiled, my face blushing at him. He was just too cute! I love him, Claire thought to herself. "What's up claire? I heard you're having a party at the Inn soon?"

Oh no, Claire gasped! He knew about the surprise! How would she tell Karen and Elli?

TO BE CONTINUES.....

UHUHUHUHuHUHUHUHUHUH

Please review no falming ok or I will send my orange minions after you LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

AN – I DIDNT GET ANY REVIEWS just kidding :P i just posted LO L ENJOY!!!

UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH

Claire was mordifeyed. This was bad! How could he know, unless... "I... I need to go now!" Claire said running away from Gaey. "BUT WAIT! Claire I thought we were going to Kais house for a date??" "NO WAY!" Claire screamed, furiously dialing her cellphone. He must have been spying on her! Gross! "Hello, what's up Claire?" Doctor answered from the other end. "Grey is spying on me!" I said angrily. This was my personal party for him! What did he think he was doing ruining it? He probably knows I'm giving him chocolates too!

"Oh no! Come here right waay and Elli and I will help you figure out what to do."

I ran all the way to the clinic. WhenI got there I hurt all over and I didn't want to cry anymore but I culdint stop because I don't know how to stop. I went into the clinic really depressed.

"Oh no Claire! I heard what happened, Grey that was really cold!" Elli said, wiping my tears away and giving me a kleenex. She blew lightly because that's not good if you blow too hard.

OK so what happened with Grey?" Ellie asked, turning to Clarie. "Umm, he knows about the...p-party."

"Uh-oh... how could he know that?" "I don't know but I think he was stalking me!" I said angrily again. Ellie thought for a second.

"Hey, maybe he was the one I saw when we were bringing in the part supplies! It was almost 1 in the morning so I didn't think anyone would see but I saw someone walking by and he might have seen us, could that have been Gary?" Ellie asked. "Umm, I hope so!" Claire gasped again. "Uh oh, I should go say sorry to Gray then..." Claire sighed, flipping open my phone and dialling Grey's number. "Good luck!" Elli said, waving goodbye. She started walking back to the watterfall. Maybe he was still there, if she went quick enough!

I amlost screamed at Grey when I saw him. He was face first in the water and had a bunch of blood around him. "G-GERYYYYY!!!" I screamed, running in and reaching at the edge of the water to carry him back to shore. But I couldn't reach him!

"Damn" I shouted!

UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH  AN I have to go quick but please review good! :) I will be sohappy!


	3. Chapter 3

AN OK that dum flamer can go die my grammer is FINE!!! :C :C :C whatever NOT UPDATING TIL I GET 3 GOOD REVIEWS NOW!!!!!!!

UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH

I caleld The doctor really fast but he wasnt asnwering so I texted Elli instead. She said that lots of people would be here so save Grey but I wanted to save him myself! I jumped in and grabbed him. I knew I couldn't swim but I had to save him! Gasping for air I grabeed him then started to drown.

The next thing I knew I was in Doctors room in the hospital. I blished, realizing that Doctor slept here all the time. What if he slept here naked? Shuddering Claire got out of the bed and went downstairs. To her sruprise it wasn't Doctor or Elli there but somebody else.

"Hey sexy"! Hey called out waiting for her to answer. She said nothing. He had lots of camo on and had really dark brown hair. Clarie cnriged. "Eww..."

"OH hi there Clare!" Ellie said as she came in the door. "You were passed out for a while so we had Popuri take care of your new Chickens." she said. then she gave me 2 golden eggs, 7 apples and a few pieces of jewlery and a get-well card. I smiled but then gasped.

"Where's Gery?"

I rushed out to go find him. It wasn't like him to just dissapear from places and not tell me! Just as I was going to go back to the hosptal I got a text from Gray telling me to go over to his house ASAP. I ran home to change (since I was still in ym hosptial outfit). I picked out a pair of ruby red earrings and did my hair in pigtails with brown ties, and wore my brown overall jeans and lots of bright red makeup and socks. My shirt was also bright red and slang of one sholder and my shoes were brown runners. I put on some more perfume and went to Geay's house.

"Hey Claire..." Grey said as I walked in the door. I hugged him then smacked him, and started crying.

"Why did you try to die on me?" Claire asked, teres pouring down her face. "I mean it! You scared me!" I cired more and more. Grey just sat there. "I'm sorry Clare... but I don't want to live anymore. Im' no good at what iI do and I can't make aynthing right!!" he said slalomly.

"It's okay Gay" I frowned, still sort of mad at him but I understood. "But i can't date you if you don't want to live okay..." I sobbed. "NOOO!" Grey screamed. "Yuo're the only resaon my'm alive!" he screamed, hitting my arm. I screamed. "NO I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A CREEP AND I WANTED TO DO SMOHTING SPECIAL FOR YOU BUT YOU TOTALLY MESSED IT UP AND I NEVER AWANT TO TALK YO U AGAIN!!!!!" I yelled all in one big breath and ran out the doors.

Claire ran all the way to the church, smearing her make-up and crying ver yhard. Once she got to the church she started praying and saying sorry to the harvest Goddesse for all the bad things she'd done asn asked for forhiveness."

UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHuhUH


End file.
